


it's our time

by ofthesun



Series: endings are always bittersweet, but this one left a bad taste in my mouth [9]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Evan Is Uncomfortable, Flirting, Jared Is Learning How To Respect People, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthesun/pseuds/ofthesun
Summary: Jared is trying to get better at respecting Evan's boundaries, but he's not quite there yet.





	it's our time

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my July song ficlet project, in which I took [the last lines of my top ten albums on last.fm](https://www.last.fm/user/lxllabies/library/albums?date_preset=ALL_TIME) and wrote ficlets inspired by them. This one is from [Wriggle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMJc5DLqijo) by clipping.

"What are you doing tonight?" Evan asks, taking a sip of his smoothie. Jared wiggles his eyebrows, and Evan- Evan didn't mean it like _that_ -

"You, maybe," Jared winks. Evan reddens and slides his drink to the side of the table, widening his eyes.

"I, um, I," Evan fumbles, avoiding Jared's eyes.

"I was kidding," Jared huffs, "Jesus, Evan, calm down. Anyways, nothing, you wanna hang out?" Evan chews on his lip and looks down at the table, nodding. Jared tilts his head down, leaning into the table so Evan's forced to look at him.

"Baby, I'm sorry," he frowns, reaching out to grab Evan's hand. Evan takes it and turns a little redder. "Really, Evan, I didn't mean to upset you. I won't do it again, okay?" Evan nods slightly, bringing his head back up. Jared squeezes his hand, and he smiles.


End file.
